So what
by bellaalicecullenswan
Summary: cuando los gritos desaparecieron por completo me permití dejar que las lagrimas cayeran libremente por mi rostro, ¿Qué es lo que a ocurrido? ¿Quien es esa chica? ¿Será posible que Jacob si volvió a imprimar?
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1**

Volvíamos a Forks, después de la repentina marcha, mama y papa jamás me dijeron el por que nos íbamos, muchas veces pregunte el por que ,pero nunca tuve respuesta, así que unos años después desistí de preguntar, me sentía mas alegre que nada el volver al pueblo en donde nací, respire profundamente, caminaba hacia la pus desde hacia un buen rato cuando después de tanto insistir, mama me había dejado en la línea divisoria

-¿Qué tanto Habrá cambiado?-murmure bajo mi aliento para mi, metil las manos en mis bolsillos, caminando con el gesto ausente, todo parecía estar al igual como cuando nos fuimos hace años atrás, a los lejos escuche unas voces que se me hacían familiar, alce mi rostro para mirar hacia donde escuchaba las voces, avance un poco mas rápido de lo normal hacia el lugar, podía distinguir a Leah, Seth y él, Jacob, se veían tal cual como antes pero, ¿Quién es la chica que esta al lado de Jacob?.

Detuve mis pasos cuando me halle a unos pocos metros cerca de ellos, observando incrédula lo que mis ojos veían, sentí un pequeño pinchazo al observar como la chica abrazaba y sonreía con Jacob y el lo hacia de la misma manera, lo hacia como si entre ella y el hubiera algo mas y no era solo amistad, aspire bruscamente aire, pestañando varias veces tratando de convencerme de que era solo una ilusión lo que estaba viendo, mordí mi labio, me debatía si acercarme mas a Allá o simplemente dar media vuelta e irme

Pero nada estaba a mi favor, iba a dar un paso para voltear e irme a casa, cuando mi mirada se topo con los oscuros ojos de Jacob, le sostuve la mirada durante unos segundos antes desviarla y dar media vuelta comenzando a caminar en dirección contraria, necesitaba irme a casa, ir donde mis padres, avance cada vez mas rápido ignorando los gritos a mis espaldas.

Camine hacia el limite con el bosque y eche a correr con mi verdadera velocidad, olvidándome el aparentar se una humana normal, una vez que pase la frontera entre la push y Forks, cuando los gritos desaparecieron por completo me permití dejar que las lagrimas cayeran libremente por mi rostro, ¿Qué es lo que a ocurrido? ¿Quien es esa chica? ¿Será posible que Jacob si volvió a imprimar?


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

No se en que momento deje de caminar pero de lo único que era conciente era que estaba bajo un árbol, sollozando, abrazando mis piernas contra mi pecho, el único sonido que se oía aparte de mis sollozos eran el sonido de los animales y de la lluvia, aun no podía comprender todo lo que había visto en los últimos instantes

Respire de forma profunda casi tensándome al oír un aullido de lobo cerca de donde me encontraba, me levante de suelo sacudiendo la tierra de mis ropas y eche a correr hacia la casa grande, sentía los latidos de mi corazón mas rápido de lo normal cuando me detuve en frente de la casa, suspire pasando las manos por mis rostro para aparentar un gesto tranquilo también me puse a pensar en cualquier cosa con tal de que papa no sospechara nada, pero como aun no aprendía por completo a bloquearlo , el ya sabia lo que había pasado cuando entre a la casa

-Santo dios, ¿Qué le has hecho a esa ropa?-chillo tía Alice evaluando mi ropa

\- me caí- murmure mirando mis manos

-Nessie…- comenzó la tía Rose pero la corte

-no quiero que nunca mas me llamen asi-murmure entre dientes

-¿Qué esta sucediendo?- inquirió mama acercándose hacia donde estaba-Renesmee ¿Qué te ha ocurrido?

-podemos hablar después-musite mordiendo mi labio

\- fuiste a la push- afirmo papa-¿Qué te hizo Jacob?

-no lo menciones- murmure- cuéntale tu los demás papa tu as leído mi mente

No espere respuesta de nadie y subí los escalones hacia mi habitación, no estaba de ánimos para hablar, podía escuchar claramente los susurros de la familia Allá abajo, entre a mi habitación cerrando la puerta detrás de mi, me senté en el suelo enfrente del ventanal escuchando la lluvia caer, suspire mirando la foto que estaba en mi escritorio, salíamos jake y yo hace casi cincuenta años atrás, el me tenia entre sus brazos mientras sonreíamos, me levante tomando la foto entre mis manos

-¿Qué es lo que paso, Jake? ¿Que es lo que cambio?-murmure guardando en uno de los cajones del enorme closet, que tía Alice había colocado en mi habitación

-Puedo pasar- la voz de mama sonó detrás de la puerta

-claro- musite volteado a verla

\- mi niña- me abrazo e inevitablemente volví a llorar en sus brazos, me guío hacia mi cama, mientras acariciaba mis cabellos

Alce la mano hacia la mejilla de mama, mostrándole todo lo que había visto y sentido en aquel momento, dejando que ella, y mi papa, vieran todo lo que había sucedido, ¿que_ paso con el ¿Qué paso con lo de la imprimación?, _deje caer mi mano de la mejilla de mama sumiéndome en un sueño donde podría escapar de la realidad y volver hacia años atrás antes de que nos fuéramos


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

Jacob Pov.

Casi cincuenta años han pasado, desde el dia que se fueron sin dejar rastro, aun cuando recuerdo ese dia siento un ligero dolor en el pecho, a pesar de que los busque por varios lados por casi todo el país y nunca mas los encontré, no había vuelto a sonreír desde aquel dia, pero Leah y Seth se mantenían a mi lado sin decir nada, y ahora al fin podía entender como Leah se sintió con lo de sam, además ahora solo nosotros tres mas Embry éramos los únicos lobos que existían ya que los demás habían decido dejar de cambiar y hacer su vida con sus imprimaciones.

Sentía que todo era oscuro para mí, hasta que llego Melisa, con ella volví a sonreír sinceramente después de la marcha de los Cullen, poco a poco Melisa se gano un lugar en mi corazón, había perdido todas las esperanzas de que los Cullen fuesen a volver por lo que comencé una relación con Melisa

Todo iba bien había vuelto a ser yo, y mi relación con Melisa era firme, aunque ella no es mi verdadera impronta, todo esta bien hasta ese momento, Melisa reía y bromeaba conmigo mientras Leah y Seth nos miraban con gesto divertido, de repente todo cambio, las expresiones de los rostros de Seth y Leah mostraban sorpresa , preocupación y horror

Estaba confundidos por sus expresiones hasta que a uno metros de mi, el viento cambio de dirección trayendo consigo aquel ahora a humano mezclado con vampiro, a ese dulce olor que yo tan bien conocía acompañado de un sonido de corazón que cada vez iba mas rápido, no puede ser ella ¿o si?, entonces los rumores de que ellos volvieron son ciertos, alce la vista para comprobar mis sospechas

Mi mirada se encontró con ojos chocolate que tanto conocía, era ella, era Nessie, estaba de vuelta, ¿Cuándo volvió?, mire la expresión de su rostro, había sorpresa, asombro y ¿dolor?..si había dolor, seguí su mirada en el momento que la movió y comprendí que ella miraba en la forma en la que Melisa y yo estábamos , avance un paso para hablarle pero entonces se volteo y se marcho corriendo

-Nessie- susurre  
-¡Nessie!,¡Nessie!- grito Seth a mi lado corriendo detrás de ella  
\- eres un idiota Jacob- soltó Leah antes de ir detrás de su hermano  
-¿Quién era ella, Jacob?-inquirió Melisa


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4**

**Nessie Nov.**

Abrí mis ojos sintiéndome desorientada por un momento, no recordaba el como había llegado a dormir a mi cama, solté un suspiro seguido de un bostezo mientras me sentaba en mi cama, eche una mirada por la ventana, era otro dia nublado mas en Foras, un dia antes de comenzar el instituto, me quite las tapas de enzima levantándome y caminando hacia el closet por mi ropa antes de dirigirme al baño

Cuando Salí vestida del baño, me sorprendió al ver a Leah en mi habitacion tenia el rostro inexpresivo, podia ver el esfuerzo que se le suponia estar en casa, y en la habitacion, de los chupasangres, coloque mi rostro serio mientras la evaluaba, ¿Qué hacia ella aquí?, no debería estar con su manada

-¿Qué haces aquí?-inquirí hoscamente

-Necesitamos hablar- murmuro

-Yo no tengo nada que hablar con un lobo- murmure entre dientes

\- mira Renesmee, no eres la única que odia a la entupida de melisa-soltó en un bufido- Jacob es un idiota al hacer lo que esta haciendo

-no entiendo a que te refieres- dije

\- si me dejaras hablar podrías comprender todo- murmuro

La mire unos segundos mas, antes de suspirar, y señalarle que se sentara, mantuve mi rostro inexpresivo, no se que es lo bueno que sacare de esta conversación, ya que también podría sacar cosas malas, respire profundo y me senté enfrente de Leah

-Y bien- inquirí

-sabes el dia que ustedes se marcharon sin motivo, jake llego destrozado a casa, no quería hablar con nadie, de hecho se fue dos semanas recorriendo todo el país en su búsqueda, pero luego de un tiempo se rindió- suspiro

-Yo ni se el por que nos fuimos- explique

\- Bueno déjame contarte lo que paso- musito Leah, asentí- bien, estuvo sin sonreír o bromear hasta hace dos años - su rostro cambio de una expresión seria a una de enojo- llego Melisa Williams a la pus, la chica venia de otra reservación en otro continente, jake cuando la conoció volvió a sonreír, y Melisa, como las veces que nos dijo, ella se enamoro de jake y su sonrisa a primera vista

-¿se imprimió en ella?- inquirí

-No, claro que no- dijo Leah- un lobo se imprima una sola vez en la vida

-entonces-dije

-sigues siendo su impronta- murmuro Leah- solo que jake, se había resignado a que jamás volverían y decidió darle una oportunidad

-Leah ¿Por qué me cuentas esto?- pregunte

\- por que jake cometió un error y tu debes hablar con el o dejar que te explique- musito

-no creo que- murmure pero me detuve

\- solo piénsalo Nessie- me sonrío

\- no me llames Nessie-dije

-esta bien, ahora he de irme- se levanto dirigiéndose a la puerta- solo piénsalo

asentí antes de verla salir, tenia la cabeza hecha un lío, no sabia que hacer ahora


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5**

**Jacob Nov.**

Había logrado evadir la pregunta de melisa sobre Renesmee, pero se que no lo podría hacer por mucho tiempo, además Seth y Leah han estado algo extraños estos días ambos evitaban pensar cuando los tres estábamos de guardia y Leah cada vez que podía me recordaba lo idiota que era y todo lo que había hecho

-Se puede saber que mierda pasa contigo- solté enojado aquella noche

\- y a ti que te importa- bufo Leah

\- solo quiero saber que te pasa, ¿Por qué me estas tratando asi?-solté

-por idiota- murmuro

Fruncí el ceño mientras la contemplaba irse y entrar en fase soltando un gruñido antes de irse, todo estaba tan complicado, sabia que tenia dos cosas que hacer por principalmente primero hablar con Melisa y lo segundo hablar y aclarar las cosas con Nessie, solté un suspiro mientras corría hacia Forks.

**Nessie Nov.**

-¿estas segura, Lee?- inquirí mirando a Leah

-claro que si, Ren- murmuro mirándome

\- igual no se si esto sirva de algo- musite

Leah me rodó los ojos mientras me ayudaba abusar el vestuario adecuado para ir a clases, bufe terminando de cerrar el cierre de los vaqueros agostados que ella había elegido, estaba mas concentrada en mi discusión con Leah que no me percate de lo que sucedía hasta que escuche los gritos desde el piso de abajo mire a Leah y fruncí el ceño al igual a ella

-¿Qué esta pasando?-susurre-

-Será mejor que bajemos-murmuro

Asentí al tiempo que habría la puerta para salir, escuchaba la voz furiosa de papa seguida de la voz de mama y de otra persona, de una que conocía muy bien, pero no entendía ¿Qué hacia el aquí?, ¿que estaba haciendo Jacob en casa?, baje las escaleras seguida de Leah, ignorando algunas mirada de mi familia. Cuando entre a la sala, lo que vi. Casi me impacto, papa tenia a Jacob agarrado del cuello mientras mama trataba que lo soltara un poco, me aclare la garganta para hacerme notar, vi. Que también Seth estaba aquí, aunque este parecía apoyar a mis padres.

-¿Qué esta sucediendo?- inquirí antes de mirar a Jacob- ¿Y tu que haces aquí?

\- Ness… podemos… hablar- inquirió entre cortado Jacob

-ni lo sueñes- gruño papa soltándolo-

\- no dejare que le hagas daño a mi hija, otra vez, Jacob- soltó mama

-Yo no tengo nada que hablar nada contigo- murmure entredientes

\- Ness por favor- susurro

Mire con gesto nervioso hacia mis padres, los cuales solo se limitaron a suspirar y asentir antes de irse a otro lado de la casa, exhibe mi mirada hacia Leah, antes de volver a mirar a Jacob

-Bien hablaremos- suspire

-¿Estas segura, Ren?-inquirió Leah

-si-la mire- si necesito algo te llamare

\- ok- asintió antes de dar media vuelta e irse


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6

Lo mire fijamente en espera a que digiera algo pero no dijo nada, solté un suspiro de frustración, para que quiere hablar si no dice nada, me mordí el labio desesperada por el silencio incomodo que existía entre nosotros

-es que no vas a decir nada-solté  
-no se como decírtelo- murmuro  
\- con que, me digas que hiciste tu vida con otra me basta- solté entre dientes- además…  
-¿además que?-pregunto  
-te olvidaste de la imprimación, o acaso fingiste eso – le respondí  
-Nessie, no me olvide ni fingí nada- soltó acercándose un paso a mi tomando mi mano entre las suyas- pero dime que querías que hiciera  
-pudiste haberme buscado-murmure mirando nuestras manos – pudiste haberme esperado  
-pero como si no iba a saber cuando volverías- murmuro soltando mis manos para sujetar mi rostro y alzarlo- te busque durante 20 años por todo el país y varios lugares  
\- jake- murmure mirando sus ojos – yo...  
\- debemos hablar con tus padres- murmuro- ellos deben decirme el por que nos separaron  
-¿acaso eso importa ahora?- le solté mirándolo-  
-claro que si- me miro confundido  
\- ¿y que pasa con la chica del otro dia?- solté

Jacob Nov.

No supe que responder cuando menciono a Melisa, hasta ahora no había pensado en ella, solté un suspiro juntando mi frente con la suya y poder mirarla, sin romper el contacto visual conmigo Nessie, alzo sus manos a mi rostro y me mostró todo lo que había visto aquel dia

-Ness-susurre

Melisa Nov.  
No sabia donde estaba Jacob pero últimamente había estado muy extraño estos días, mejor dicho estaba extraño desde que apareció aquella chica en la playa, parecía ser que el y ella habían tenido algo, desde ese dia Seth no hablaba mucho con jake y Leah no paraba de decirme que era un destruye relaciones, una inepta, una entupida, pero yo no voy a dejar que una cualquiera, una extraña me quitara a mi novio. Además quieren sus entupido juicio se llamaría Nessie, bufe mirado por mi ventana a la espera de que Jake apareciera

-¿Quién Será es chica?-musite para mi  
-¿Qué chica?- la familiar voz de jake me sobre salto  
-Jake- chille corriendo a abrazarlo- ¿Dónde estabas?  
-estaba en casa- murmuro con el ceño fruncido – ahora contesta mi pregunta  
-bueno- lo mire directamente a los ojo- quiero saber quien era la chica del otro dia y por que te miraba de aquella forma  
-esa chica, era una vieja amiga que no veía hace muchos años- murmuro  
-¿como se llama?- inquirí  
-Renesmee Cullen- murmuro

Renesmee Cullen, asi que, la chica Cullen es mi rival ahora, luchare contra ella y cualquiera que sea para que nadie me quite a Jacob


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 7**

**Nessie Nov.**

Después de que Jacob se marchara, me quede sentada en el porche de la casa con la mirada perdida en la nada, debía hablar con mis padres, preguntarles las verdaderas razones de por que nos fuimos y también queda esperar lo que pasaría finalmente con las situación entre Jacob, la otra chica y yo, todo esto es tan confuso, escuche un latido de corazón a mi lado, eso significaba solo una cosa, era Leah o Seth, el que se pudo haber sentado a mi lado

Suspire, mirando de reojo a Seth, si el era, el que estaba a mi lado mantenía la mirada perdida al igual que yo, hice una pequeña mueca, debía hablar con mis padres pero ya,_ de seguro no me van a decir la verdad,_

-¿Estas Bien, Ren? inquirió

-Lo estoy- musite- solo necesito aclarar las cosas

-muchas cosas pasaron desde que se fueron- murmuro

\- lo se, leah me lo dijo- Suspire- nunca pensé que nuestra marcha hiciera esto

\- ¿donde estuvieron todos estos años?- pregunto

-estuvimos en Londres, Paris, la isla seme y por ultimo estuvimos en Australia- dije- pero siempre quise volver

-ahora entiendo igual tu reacción por lo que viste aquel DIA- murmuro

-Seth yo estoy enamorada de Jacob- le confesé- pero… el tiene a otra ahora

-cierta Melisa- murmuro con desagrado

\- No te agrada ella cierto- musite- ¿a toda esta quien es melisa?

\- No- hablo mirándome antes de decidir si respondía o no mi pregunta- Melisa llego hace tres años desde un país que no conozco venia a estudiar se suponía, pero ella se enamoro de la mirada de jake, aunque Jacob no esta imprimado en ella

Permanecí pensativa mientras escuchaba a Seth de forma atenta, tenia muchas cosas en las que pensar, me levante sonriéndole a Seth antes de entrar a casa y caminar hacia el cuarto de mis padres de seguro ellos estarían allí, _Papa, necesito hablar con ustedes, _pensé mientras subía las escaleras hacia el tercer piso

-¿Qué sucede Hija?- hablo mama apenas llegue al tercer piso

-Necesito saber la verdad- hable mirándola a los ojos

-¿la verdad de que?- mama parecía un poco confundida

\- La verdad de….-_De por que nos fuimos aquí-_ de todo lo que paso hace casi cincuenta años

\- oh…- mama miro a papa a los ojos antes de suspirar- es hora que ya lo sepa

\- si tienes razón Bella- murmuro papa

-¿y Bien?-inquirí

-vamos al estudio- hablo papa

Asentí y los seguí hacia el estudio del abuelo, al menos ahora sabría la verdad de las cosas, y asi podría enfrentar claramente las consecuencias de lo que paso hace ochenta años

-Seth- hablo mama en voz alta

-Si- Seth apareció en las escaleras confundido de que lo llamaran

-Dile a Jacob que lo necesitamos aquí- hablo papa- ahora

-Claro Ed- hablo Seth antes de girarse e irse

**Jacob Nov.**

Tenia a Melisa abrazada a mi, estábamos en el sofá de su casa mirando una película que ella deseaba ver desde hacia tiempo, me sentía un poco culpable en estar asi con ella, cuando con la única persona que debía estar asi era Renesmee, suspire y baje mi mirada hacia Melisa que estaba casi dormida. Unos golpes en la puerta me distrajeron y despertaron a Melisa, la ayude a incorporarse de forma lenta y rápida

-¿Quién Serra?-murmuro con la voz ronca por el sueño

-No lo se- hable- iré a ver

\- este bien- musito

Me levante rápidamente y me dirigí hacia la puerta, la abrí de forma un poco brusca, fruncí mi ceño al ver a Seth parado de la casa, se le notaba incomodo incluso ansioso como si algo tuviera que hacer

-¿Seth? ¿Qué pasa?- inquirí

-Edward, me mando- dijo

-¿Qué quiere la sanguijuela?- hable

\- No hables asi del padre de tu imprimación- dijo Seth- como sea el me mando a buscarte

\- ¿a buscarme para que?- dije

\- Necesitan hablar contigo- dijo- creo que le dirán a Ness el por que se fueron hace años atrás pero no pueden decírsela sin ti

\- no puedo dejar a Melisa- murmure

\- Joder Jacob, pensaba que tu amabas a Ness, como me dijiste ayer pero todo tu mundo se nota que esta a atado a esa molestia- bufo Seth- sabes que, yo ya cumplí con decirte me largo

-Seth…- hable

\- ah y no entres en fase si no quieres escuchar los insultos de leah hacia ti- dijo antes de voltearse e irse

Suspire volteando para entrar a la casa donde Melisa me esperaba mirándome confundida de seguro abra escuchado parte de mi discusión con Seth, la mire y le di una pequeña sonrisa tranquilizadora

-Jake ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué ha venido Seth?- inquirió

-No pasa nada, solo quiere que salga con el y su hermana- hable

\- Oh…con Leah... ¿puedo ir con ustedes?- pregunto sonriéndome

\- Melisa no lo se ya que van a ir a otro lado- dije esquivando la situación- y dudo que leah quiera verte en el mismo lugar que ella

\- esta bien- su animo se desvaneció- parece ser que a ningún amigo tuyo le agrado

-¿Por qué lo dices?- dije frunciendo el ceño

-Seth y leah me miran como si yo fuera culpable de algo, Embry apenas me habla y me mira feo –respondió


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 8**

**Nessie Nov.**

Genial Jacob no había aparecido y mis padres nos me dirían la verdad hasta que nos reuniéramos los cuatro, bufe exasperada, necesitaba caminar un poco, tener un poco de aire libre, Sali de casa caminando por el camino de tierra hacia la carretera y de allí camine hacia el pueblo, casi cerca de la casa del abuelo Charlie, el cual era el único humano que sabia el secreto de la familia pero el había muerto tiempo antes de nuestra marcha, la antigua casa donde mama vivió, quedo para ella pero mama solo la usaba las veces que quería estar sola

Suspire un poco mas fuerte caminando, apretando el paso como lo haría cualquier humano, estaba por llegar a la cafetería del pueblo cuando un olor a humano acompañado de un olor que conocía perfectamente, llego a mis fosas nasales, alce la mirada con el ceño fruncido y no se que esperaba ver pero de seguro no esperaba ver a Jacob junto a esa Otra chica, me iba a girar para irme por otro lado hacia el centro del pueblo, cuando la humana hablo

-Ey tu, chica- dijo acercándose hacia mi sonriéndome- tu eres la amiga de mi jake

-eh…- dije con el ceño fruncido, haciendo una mueca, de seguro mi gesto era desagrado hacia ella

-hey Nessie- dijo Jacob al cual fulmine con la mirada por el apodo- Melisa ella es Renesmee Cullen…. Nessie ella es Melisa Williams

\- Un gusto- la chica me sonrío

\- Lastima que no puedo decir lo mismo- dije entre dientes girándome- Jake mis padres querían hablar contigo, pero veo que estas muy ocupado con tu _Humana-_ hice énfasis en la palabra humana- Adiós

Solté un gruñido entre dientes en el momento que me gire y camine hacia el bosque a grande zancadas, _estupida niñita, que se cree, como se atreve a decir que es su jake cuando no lo es_, respire profundamente y comencé a correr centrando mi rabia en mi velocidad, sentí el olor de un ciervo cerca, lo cual era bueno tenia ganas de morder algo asi que corrí hacia el pobre ciervo y me lance contra el mordiéndolo y bebiendo su sangre rápidamente

**Jacob Nov. **

Me quede callado contemplando por donde se había ido Renesmee no entendía mucho su reacción pero si aprecie claramente su desagrado hacia Melisa, mas aun cuando la llamo humana podía notar el odio que había en esa simple palabra

-¿No le agrade?- inquirió melisa

-No es eso- murmure para tranquilizarla- Nessie no es muy buena relacionándose con la gente

-OH, bueno en el instituto dicen que los Cullen son extraños y que acaban de mudarse de Rusia- dijo ella frunciendo el ceño- de donde la conoces

-ella vivió aquí hace años cuando era niña- explique – se fue después que murió su abuelo

-OH... eso debio afectarle- susurro


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9

Nessie Nov.  
Nadie te conoce, murmuraba para mi misma en mi mente, a medida que caminaba hacia mi segunda clase del dia, hoy había sido la aparición oficial de los hermanos mansen, Cullen y hale como habíamos dicho que nos apellidábamos, Me sentía segura y que nada podría salir mal, no solo por el hecho que mi padres estaban aquí si no por que no me había topado con Jacob ni con la tipa esa del otro dia

-¡HEY RENESMEE!- grito una voz chillona detrás de mí  
-Maldición-musite entre dientes, antes de voltearme-Melisa- fingí una sonrisa  
-¿Qué hay Renesmee?- me sonrío- es genial que seamos compañeras  
-hummm... si- fruncí el ceño odiando mi suerte-  
-voy a calculo- me informo- ¿y tu?  
-Tambien pero…- alce la mirada y me tope con la mirada de mis padres- .. mi hermano me esta esperando  
-¿tu hermano?- dijo confundida  
\- si, adios- no le di tiempo de que contestara y corrí hacia donde estaban mis padres, estupida, que se creee venir a hacerse mi amiga, solte un bufido

Camine hacia mi siguiente clase acompañada de mi padres, preferí mantener mi mente en otra cosa antes de que mis pensamientos se volvieran molestos y pesados

Jacob Nov.  
Había vuelto ir a la escuela pero tenia que ir a la de Forks solo por que Melisa quería y por que una parte de mi sabia que Renesmee estaría allí, no sabia como afrontaría las cosas que pasan en este momento, solté un suspiro al sentí el brazo de Melisa tomar el Mio, voltee a verla y fruncí el ceño al ver su rostro entristecido  
-¿sucede algo?-inquirí  
-si- susurro- creo que no le agrado a Renesmee  
-por que lo dices- fruncí el ceño al escucharla  
-no se me miro y hablo de manera hostil- dijo

Eso era extraño, muy extraño Renesmee jamás había sido asi con alguien, tome firme la mano de melisa y camine con ella hacia la cafetería, por suerte ningún humano se volteo a vernos pero si ellos se voltearon a fulminarnos con la mirada en especial Renesmee, sus ojos se mostraban fríos y hostiles al igual que los demás de su familia. Nessie, suspire y solté la mano de melisa, sabia que ella algo ocultaba eche una pequeña mirada al rostro de melisa y supe que algo planeaba y no era algo bueno

-si, no es mio….no es tuyo Cullen- la escuche murmurar bajito  
-Dijiste algo Melisa- dije haciendo que no había escuchado su comentario  
-No, nada- dijo mirándome con una sonrisa

Asentí un poco desconfiado y mire por el rabillo del ojo a la mesa de los Cullen, tenemos que hablar, creo que melisa algo trama contra Nessie pensé mientras caminaba en dirección contraria a otra mesa para sentarme


	10. aviso

Holaaa!

se que no he actualizado ninguno de mis fanfic's :c pero os pido perdon no he podido por que el trabajo me colapsaba el tiempo y ahora bueno tengo mas tiempo libre y podre actualizar mas pronto :3

Besos y abrazo al estilo emmett


	11. Chapter 10

Nessie pov

contemplaba todo realmente confundida, no sabia que habia cambiado los ultimos dias pero ese intercambio de miraras entre mi padre y jacob me confundio, todo esta tan raro, solte un pequeño bufido y deje que mi mirada vagara por el lugar, hasta que se topo con la de Melisa, a la cual fulminaba con la mirada, ella no me agradaba.

-Nessie vamos- dijo tia Rose

-eh.. si - susurre levatandome del asiento y siguiendo a mi familia fuera de la cafeteria.

Me confundi aun mas al ver que nos dirigiamos al estacionamiento, ¿habra pasado algo malo?, frunci mi ceño y observe de reojo que jacob nos seguia... pero seguia sin entender que ocurria, mire a mi padre a la vez que pensaba "¿Que esta pasando?".

-Te lo diremos en casa- dijo simplemente para que todos subieran al auto

Melisa pov

Ya que jacob se habia ido, a donde ni idea se, tenia un momento perfecto para planear mi venganza contra Renesmee, se que hay algo raro en ella y en su familia, mas en la misteriosa forma en que se comportan, algo ocultan y lo descubrire, suspire dejandome caer en mi cama, necesitaba varias cosas para empezar mi plan el cual aun no sabia si lo tenia listo para llevarlo a cabo

Bella Pov

-... entonces lei su mente varias formas de descubri lo que somos- dijo Edward terminando de explicarle a Nessie el por que nos habiamos venido directamente a casa horas atras

-Pero tia Alice puede ver lo que vaya a pasar- dijo nessie

-Lo puedo ver, pero como no se ha decidido no puedo ver nada- dijo Alice

\- Nessie Hija tranquila no dejaremos que te haga daño- dije tomando sus manos

-La manada y nosotros cuidaremos de ti- dijo Jacob

-No, necesito que me cuiden - dijo nessie

suspire mi hija, era igual de terca que Edward y yo, todos en el salon nos miramos preocupados, Carlisle parecia estar confundido, todos teniamos opiniones distintas, Emmett decia que nos mudaramos antes de darle la oportunidad de saber que eramos, Rosalie y Jasper pensaban que no podiamos dejar que la humana supiera la verdad, en esa parte estabamos de acuerdo todos menos en mudarnos, ademas de que jacob habia declarado que ahora en adelante jamas se volveria a separar de Nessie

-OH- solto Alice ne un grito

-¿Alice?- exclamamos todos al ver el rostro inexpresivo que tenia en estos momento, de seguro la vision que estaba teniendo no era algo bueno

-Edward- susurre volteando a ver a mi marido- ¿que sucede?

-Los Vulturis y melisa- susurraron alice y edward


	12. Chapter 11

Hola Ya se que hace mas de un año que no actualizo el fanfic's y este no es el único que tengo abandonado, pero la buena noticia que les traigo es que actualizare ahora por lo menos una vez por semana y solo serán los siguientes fanfic's:

-So what

-Mi felicidad

Espero que la espera haya valido la pena sin mas les dejo el capitulo que con ansias de seguro han esperado.

* * *

Advertencia

Mel pov

¿Quien se creia que era esa tal Renesmee?¿ acaso cree que no se lo que es?, no dejaria que esa tonta niña me quite lo que es mio, Jacob es unicamente mio y eso asi sera por un tiempo o mejor dicho para siempre, nada mas queda esperar para llevar a cabo el plan.

Nessie pov

Todo estaba realmente extraño desde la ultima vision de la tía Alice, no entendia mucho como encajaban Melisa y los vulturtis en todo esto, ya de la vision han pasado dos semana y todo sigue igual, con Jacob nos vemos poco ya que tal parece ser melisa se ha dado cuenta de sus intenciones de alejarse de ella y no lo permite.

-Vaya, vaya pero si es la tontines- dijo la voz de la persona que menos deseaba ver ahora

-Melisa- dije con voz seria

-Solo te voy a decir una cosa, niña

-No se que es lo que quieres

-Alejate de Jacob o te las veras

\- ¿Quien te crees, que eres para decirme esto?

-Facil, se que eres , se que si lo digo, terminara mal para ti

-No te comprendo

\- tomalo como una advertencia Cullen,te acercas a Jacob y tu vida y la de tu familia no sera la misma nunca mas, de echo hasta dudo que lleguen a seguir viviendo

sin que pudiese decir mas se alejo unos pasos de mi para seguir su camino a su clase, no podia ser, que justo tenia que habermela encontrado solo para recivir tal amenzada de su parte, aunque ahora que pienso en lo ultimo que ha dicho, Melisa no ha sonado como una humana en caprichada, no, ella sono como una humana que sabe como acabar con nosotros, y tal parece que ella esta relacionada con los vulturis.

Narradora Pov

En voltera los animos era mucho mas agresivo de lo que los cullen esperaban, por que si, las sospechas de Renesmee realmente eran ciertas, pero no sabia a que tal grando. En el castillo de los antiguo de voltera, Aro se mantenia al habla por telefono con aquella, espia humana.

-Vaya Melisa han sido meses sin saber de ti

-Lo siento amo, le tengo noticias

-escucho

-Los Cullen han vuelto ha Forks, ellos no saben que se su secreto pero cierta hibrida esta estorbandome

-Oh querida ya has conocido a Renesmeee

-Asi es, y solicito poder llevar a cabo mi plan

-Ya sabes que hacer querida, solo has lo que sea, solo evita que los Cullen sepa que estamos detras de esto

-Asi sera Amo

* * *

¿Que sera lo que trama melisa? ¿cual sera los planes de ella y los vulturis? ¿ que pasara con Nessie? ¿Lograra decirle a su familia su sospecha?


End file.
